The invention relates to a method for forming a score in a strip of laminate, for example cardboard, which laminate comprises a number of pressed-together layers glued together, after which the score is formed in the strip of laminate.
The invention also relates to a hinged angle section provided by such a method.
1. Background Art
A method is known from German utility model 9216121.9, in which a number of layers of cardboard are glued together, with no glue being applied at the location of the score to be formed. The score is then pressed into the cardboard strip. After the score has been formed, the layers of cardboard are spaced closer together on either side of the score than at the location of the score. As a result of this the thickness of the cardboard score on either side of the strip is smaller than at the location of the score. One drawback of such a method is the fact that the selective leaving out of glue is relatively laborious, whilst furthermore the intended improved hinge effect is not achieved in practice. As an alternative it is proposed in the utility model to detach the layers from each other near the score by means of an upsetting operation. Such a method is relatively laborious and requires an extreme process control in order to be able to effect the correct degree of upsetting. Also with this method the hinged angle section that is obtained appears is not very satisfactory in practice.
An object of the invention is to provide a method wherein a score can be formed in a strip of laminate in a simple and reliable manner.
2. Disclosure of the Invention
This objective is accomplished with the method according to the invention in that the application of glue between the various layers makes the strip of laminate being formed relatively soft. The score is subsequently pressed into the relatively soft strip of laminate, whereby the thickness of the score will be less than that of the strip of laminate, after which curing of the laminate takes place.
The laminate being formed is softened as a result of the application of glue to the various layers and the heating that may take place, if desired. The material properties of the laminate in this soft condition appear to be ideal for forming a score, so that after subsequent curing of the glue a score is obtained which readily allows bending without causing the various layers of the laminate to break or tear. By forming the score in the laminate when it is relatively soft, the physical properties of the laminate are utilized optimally. Since the layers are pressed closer together at the location of the score than on either side thereof, bending of the strip of laminate is further simplified.
One embodiment of the method according to the invention is characterized in that the strip of laminate is folded into an angle section before the score is formed, whereby the strip of laminate is divided into two parts extending transversely to each other, after which a recess is formed in the first part, and the score is formed in the second part, in a direction transverse to the first part.
In this way a hinged angle section is obtained which allows repeated hinging without the layers of the laminate breaking or tearing thereby.